


Locked In

by Nation_Ustria



Series: The Master of Fire and the Cold Don’t Mix Well [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Chen’s Noodle House, Happy Ending, Hypothermia, Kai’s pov, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nation_Ustria/pseuds/Nation_Ustria
Summary: In retaliation for tampering with his gaming system, Jay locks Kai in the walk-in refrigerator at one of Chen’s Noodle Houses.
Relationships: Kai & Jay Walker
Series: The Master of Fire and the Cold Don’t Mix Well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154861
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here’s another one
> 
> Mandatory apologies for typos 
> 
> Enjoy!

“For the love—just let. Me. Out!” Kai exclaimed, pounding on the door for emphasis.

A cheerful “Nope!” came from the other side. 

“Jay,” Kai growled. 

“You shouldn’t have messed with my gaming system,” Jay countered, his voice muffled by the door.

“That doesn’t mean that you get to lock me in a freaking _refrigerator!_ ” 

“It’s called payback.”

“I could _suffocate_ , Jay!”

“It’s a big refrigerator,” Jay shot back. “Zane says there’s enough air for five hours, and I’m not going to _leave_ you in there. Not for _that_ long, anyway.”

“ _Jay!_ ”

“I’ll be back once I’ve fixed the gaming system that _you_ broke,” Jay said, his voice fading.

“Let. Me. Out!” Kai growled, banging on the door again.

There wasn’t a response.

Kai swore, hitting the door a final time. When there still wasn’t a response he turned, leaning against the door as he scanned his prison. It was larger than his bedroom, surprisingly enough, with metal shelves lining the walls and forming rows across the center of the room. There were lots of different things filling the shelves—buckets and boxes and bottles grouped together by food type, the large number of each type of food present making the shelves look like miniatures of Costco’s. Kai could pick out different types of fish and meat as well as some sauces.

Kai slowly let out his breath. It didn’t puff out in front of him, which was good—it meant that it wasn’t overly cold in here. Which made sense, as it was a refrigerator and not a freezer. It was still pretty cold, though—goosebumps were prickling along Kai’s skin as cold seeped through the thin clothes he was wearing.

Kai slid down to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his legs close. Jay had been smart to trick him into coming in here so late—Chen’s Noodles had closed a few hours ago, which meant that no one could come by and let him out by accident. Kai was at Jay’s mercy, and knowing him it’d probably be an hour or two before he came back. 

Kai scowled, hugging himself tighter as he shivered. The fridge shouldn’t be cold enough to be any sort of danger—Jay wouldn’t have locked him in here if it was—but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Kai fantasized different ways of getting Jay back as he waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

So far, his favorite idea was to dump glitter on Jay while he was sleeping.

Kai’s teeth started to chatter. It startled him, and he clenched his jaw to stop it—which just made him all the more aware of how severely the rest of Kai was shaking.

Kai curled in tighter on himself, trying to keep what heat he had left.

It wasn’t until Kai’s face had gone numb that he had the obvious idea to use his powers to warm himself up. Reluctantly, he extracted his hands from where he’d been pressing them against his legs. He winced as the cold started to numb his fingertips.

Kai turned his focus inwards, reaching for the power inside of him. He tried to activate it—but it responded sluggishly. Instead of the flame he’d been trying to create, a few measly sparks jumped from his hands. 

Kai tried again. Same result.

He would have tried a third time, but he couldn’t feel his hands anymore—and even if he could, they were shaking too much for him to concentrate. He tucked them under his arms, not that it helped much at this point.

The cold metal of the door was leeching heat away where his back was pressed against it, so Kai scooted father into the room, still shivering. He swore under his breath, hugging his legs to his chest and pressing his face into his knees.

 _You’d better get back here soon, Jay,_ Kai thought bitterly. Kai kept coming up with ways to get him back, drawing inspiration from the pranks that Lloyd had played on them when he was younger.

After a long time, Kai blinked, dimly realizing that he had zoned out. He tried to remember what he’d been thinking about before, but his mind was too fuzzy.

He’d stopped shivering. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Kai breathed out, letting himself relax a little bit. His muscles ached, not wanting to move. He was tired. Like really, really tired. 

He should take a nap. That would be nice.

There were sounds, though. Words? They were far away. Then all of the sudden they were louder, closer, and Kai could hear them well. Not that he remembered what they meant.

“— _freaking_ wire, Kai, you had to cut that _one_ wire! Out of everything you could have done, you _had_ to go with that—” The words stopped suddenly. That was nice. Kai wanted to sleep.

“Kai?” The voice was drifting farther away. “Kai, this isn’t funny.” A pause. “Did you seriously fall asleep?”

Everything was fading away.

_“Kai?”_

Sleep.

Then Kai was moving. He didn’t know how, because he wasn’t doing it—he was trying to sleep. But then something changed, yanking him awake again—whatever it was made his skin hurt, needles stabbing into him all over.

_“C’mon, Kai, stay with me.”_

Slowly, Kai became aware of something other than the pain. It was a different feeling, wrapping around him.

Warmth?

Yeah, warmth. Warmth coming from something wrapping around him, warming him up—which didn’t make sense, because Kai wasn’t cold.

Was he?

“Stay with me,” someone muttered. That—that was Jay’s voice. 

What’s going on?

Kai opened his eyes. He saw an electric socket, a cord plugged into it—the cord went up, leading to something on the . . . counter? Kai thought it was a counter.

Jay was holding him. That’s where the warmth was coming from. Weakly, Kai shifted so he could feel more of the warmth from Jay’s shirt on his face.

Kai was so _cold_. He could tell that now, because his body was both numb and on fire with painful pins and needles at the same time.

Eventually Kai realized that Jay was murmuring something, almost too low to hear. Kai listened for a few moments, then sluggishly blinked. It was a string of apologies dotted with explicatives in a colorful combination, running on an endless loop.

Eventually, the burning needles started to fade. Kai wasn’t sure if what followed was better or worse, though—he started shivering, his entire body trembling so violently that he was practically vibrating in Jay’s hold.

“Kai?” Jay asked hesitantly.

Kai let out a low grunt in response, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jay swore again. “Kai, I’m so, _so_ sorry—I didn’t think—I was only gone for a little over thirty minutes! I didn’t know that you—” Another curse. “I’m _so_ sorry, Kai.”

Kai just pressed himself closer to him, trying to soak up as much of the warmth as possible.

After a few more minutes and several more curse-riddled apologies, Jay managed to pick Kai up. How, Kai wasn’t exactly sure, seeing as Jay was half a foot smaller than him, but Jay managed it.

“I’m getting you back to the _Bounty_ ,” Jay said. “Zane—Zane’ll know what to do. You’re gonna be alright, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> :]
> 
> Okay so Jay didn’t mean for Kai to get hurt at all—for any normal person, refrigerator temperature is uncomfortable but not dangerous unless they’re in there for several hours. Jay only left him in there for about 35ish mins, but with how susceptible Kai was to the cold he’d gotten really bad really fast, which neither of them had known would happen. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/kudos make my day :)


End file.
